The 100 Works at Disney
by question-mark007
Summary: Clarke is Cinderella at Disney World for the third year running. It's going great, until she twists her ankle and gets help from someone who is most certainly NOT Prince Charming.


This was either the best or the worst summer job ever, Clarke thought as she was led through throngs of overly excited children by her handler/body guard. For the third year running, she was Cinderella at Disney World. She fully admits that this isn't the type of summer job you would think of a pre-med student having, but it paid for her weekends in college and gave her a lot of interesting stories to tell should conversation ever turn dull.

"We need to hurry. It's almost time for your meet and greet," said Lincoln, her Grounder. Grounder is what they called the security/handlers of the different Disney characters who wandered through the parks because they worked on the 'ground'. Clever right? Clarke stumbled, almost falling. (The unevenness of the cobblestone street and her heels were a horrible combination.) An arm shot out and grabbed her, keeping her from tumbling down. It was her Prince Charming.

She glanced at him. His name was Miller. He was a fairly quiet and kept to himself. They really only interacted when they were having to be Cinderella and Prince Charming, but that suited Clarke just fine. Especially after how things had ended with her first Prince Charming.

To be honest, things had actually ended about as well as they could have, under the circumstances. Needless to say, Clarke was happy that Finn and Raven had worked things out and were now Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, respectively.

"Easy there, Cinderella. Looks like those magic glass slippers don't make it easier to walk" Miller smiled, glancing around at the throng of excited children and frazzled parents that surrounded them.

"They don't, unfortunately. But I have my Prince Charming to catch me!" Clarke returned, trying her best to stay in character despite the fact that she was fairly certain she may have just twisted her ankle.

They posed for hundreds of photos, Clarke's sure, by the time Lincoln announces that the prince and princess are busy people who have a kingdom to run. They're whisked away through a series of back alleys and hidden passageways that never cease to amaze Clarke. She grasps Miller's arm to hide her limp.

Finally they make it to the character staging/rest area, where they'll wait until their next appearance time. It was a fairly barren room, with no windows and white walls, but there were tables and chairs, couches and a table with food and water. There were also speakers that played Disney music and would occasionally cut out to tell characters that it was almost time for them to make an appearance.

There are a few other people in the room, but the only ones Clarke knew were Pluto and Goofy are playing an intense game of Battleship (their real names were Monty and Jasper but they took the whole 'stay in character' thing way too seriously). Miller and Lincoln grabbed some water and plopped down at one of the tables.  
>Clarke stepped into one of the changing rooms to take off the Cinderella dress and put on running shorts and a tank top instead. She figured this would make it easier to check her ankle, plus, that dress was ridiculously hot and not at all easy to move in.<p>

Stepping back into the room, she noticed that Lincoln and Miller had been joined by Bellamy and Octavia Blake, siblings whose characters were Belle and Beast (which, admittedly was a little weird, but only allowed because the Beast costume had a gigantic headpiece so all he really did was wave and occasionally yell at someone, not that he was supposed to.)

She liked Octavia well enough but every conversation she had with Bellamy led to an argument, and Monty and Jasper were playing Battleship like their lives depended on it so Clarke opted for a couch.

She sat down, depositing the first aid kit on a chair. She turned to rummage through the first aid kit for an Ace bandage. She turned when she felt the couch shift as someone else sat on it. It was Bellamy Blake. _Of course it's him_, Clarke thought.

"What's the matter, princess?" He asked, leaning back, smirking at her disgruntled expression.

"Don't call me that." She was really trying to not let him get a rise out of her.

"Why not?" He fiddled with the water bottle in his hands.

"Because I'm not a princess," she stated, starting to unravel the bandage.

"Yes you are" Bellamy laughed. "That's the whole point of this job! You get to be a princess and no one can say anything."

"Octavia's a princess too" Clarke pointed out, already tired of the conversation "Do you call her that?"

"She's O. You're Princess. Just accept it." he smirked. "Now. What's the matter with your ankle?" His voice shifted to serious as he gazed at her ankle.

"I think I twisted it. I don't think it's too bad though." Clarke glanced down at her ankle, noting some slight swelling that made her sigh. She was in for a rough couple of days.

"Let me take a look," Bellamy offered. "I've had first aid training," he added, probably sensing her hesitation.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. She didn't know much about him, but nothing about him said 'I help people'.

"Yup. It's one of the perks of military school." He took a swig from his water bottle, making it difficult for her to judge his expression to see if he was messing with her.

"Military school?"

"Yeah. I'm a regular juvenile delinquent. It's where I met Miller actually," Clarke stared  
>him again, trying to get a read.<p>

He cracked a grin after a moment: "I'm kidding, princess. We're in training to be park rangers. They teach you first aid. Now can I look at your ankle?"

Not really knowing why, she begrudgingly nodded as he leaned forward to get a better look at her foot.

"Why are you doing this?" Clarke asked, quietly. They had had all of four conversations before and none of them one-on-one and all of them ending in an argument of some sort.

"Octavia said I should start being nicer to people." He shrugged absently, focused on her ankle.

"And you picked me?" She doesn't even try to hide her mildly amused tone.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to pick Spacewalker." Bellamy grumbled slightly.

"Who?" She watched him, the slight furrow of his brow as he concentrated on her ankle

"Finn. I call him 'Spacewalker' because of the Space Mountain thing." Bellamy explained before looking up at her.

He gently examined it before nodding: "I think you're right. It's just a sprain." Before she could register what he was doing, he grabbed the Ace bandage and began to wrap her ankle.

"Hey Clarke, you okay?" Miller asked from across the room, evidently noticing her newly bandaged foot.

"She's fine, Miller. Just a sprained ankle." Bellamy told him.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked, walking over, Octavia following. "We're going to have to fill out an incident report."

"Yeah. I know." Clarke sighed, "Cobblestone and heels aren't exactly a good combination."

"Heels are dangerous." Monty piped up, "E6."

"Hit. Damn it. You sunk my destroyer!" Jasper pouted, slumping back in his seat.

Clarke arrived at work a two weeks later, her ankle totally healed. She'd been back for a few days after taking nearly a week off for her ankle to heal. Clarke walked in the staging area to see signs hung up and people hurrying around, almost frantic.

"What's going on?" She asked Monty, who was staring at the signs.

"They've shifted assignments because they had to add the characters from Tangled." he explained, nodding at the assignment lists.

Nervousness bubbled up in her stomach, not because she was afraid of not being Cinderella, but because she really didn't want to have to play nice with a new Prince Charming. Or whatever the name of her new prince, if she did lose Cinderella.

Glancing at the list, she saw _Griffin, Clarke_—Rapunzel, Tangled.

_Okay_, she thought. _Could be worse_.

"So you're Rapunzel now?" said a voice from behind her. She turned to find Bellamy, looking at her. Their animosity had faded since the day she twisted her ankle. They were almost friends now, which was weird to think about.

"Apparently. Did you and Octavia get switched?" she asked.

"Yeah. We did. O got switched to Ariel. She's pretty excited about it." He frowned slightly, clearly no liking the idea of not being able to keep an eye on his sister.

"I'm sure she'll love wearing that wig. Who'd you get?" She asked.

"Flynn Rider."

"Are you serious?" Bellamy smirked at her incredulous expression.

"Of course I am" He gestured to his clothing, which she just noticed was that of Flynn Rider. "You're not upset are you, princess?"

"Relieved actually. Here I was worrying I was going to be spending the day with someone I actually liked." she smirked up at him. He chuckled and was about to respond when Lincoln walked up.

"You heard about the new assignments?" He asked. They nodded. "Good. Clarke, you should go get ready. We need to leave for your first Meet and Greet in twenty minutes." and with that he walked away, over to where Octavia sat, talking to a kid named Atom who was dressed as Prince Eric.

"Twenty minutes? That's hardly enough time for anything!" Clarke groaned.

"Well, you better hurry then." Bellamy told her.

"That's really helpful. Thank you." She relied dryly, walking quickly toward the changing rooms.

The next few days passed fairly uneventfully and Clarke found that she actually liked spending time with Bellamy. He was very charismatic, good at charming the crowd. He was snarky and they bickered constantly, but it was acceptable for the roles they were playing. He was also a total flirt with any girl who caught his eye.

Generally it didn't bother her too much, but today, for whatever reason, she found it absolutely infuriating. She was beginning to worry that maybe she liked working with Bellamy a little too much, if she was this upset, but she squashed the thought as quickly as it entered her head.

"Don't worry about it," a little girl of about six or seven told her as Clarke handed her back the notebook that 'Rapunzel' had just autographed.

"I'm sorry?" Clarke looked at her. It was near the end of the Meet & Greet, the crowd having dispersed to only a few people, two of them being this little girl and and the college student that Bellamy was currently flirting with.

"Don't worry about Flynn talking to those other girls." the girl repeated. "He still loves you. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking."

Clarke was slightly confused as to why she was taking a seven year old so seriously, but still responded, "And what way is that?"

"Like you hung the moon. That's what my granddad would say, anyway." she shrugged.

Clarke was taken aback, but before she could respond a voice behind her asked: "Who hung the moon?"

Turning, Clarke saw Bellamy walking up and she thanked every deity she could think of that he hadn't heard more of the conversation. She wasn't sure she could take his reaction, whatever it may be.

"Nobody!" She smiled as she held out her notebook, "will you sign this, Flynn?"

"Of course! Who should I make it out to?" Bellamy gave her a dazzling smile as he knelt down to her level.

"Julia," she told him.

"That's a pretty name." Bellamy started writing in the notebook as he spoke. "Did you know that the Roman emperor Augustus had a daughter named Julia?"

Julia shook her head, "No."

"Well she was a pretty important lady in the Roman empire. Maybe you're named after her." Bellamy handed her the notebook back.

"That'd be so cool!" Julia exclaimed, "Thanks for signing my book!" She grinned at both of them before running off to rejoin her parents. Once she reached them, she yelled "Good luck, Rapunzel!" before following them down the street.

"What was that about?" Bellamy asked her.

"No idea," Clarke lied easily, shrugging as she turned to find their Grounder waiting form them. It was Lincoln's day off so a guy named Murphy was assigned to them. He was on the stockier side and there was something about him that made Clarke uncomfortable.

"If the princess is done," Murphy sneered, "we can get going."

"Hey, Murphy, she's my princess. Find your own" Bellamy said sharply.

Rolling his eyes, Murphy headed back to the break room.

"I'm not anyone's princess and I can take care of myself." Clarke told him, not unkindly as they followed Murphy at a bit of a distance.

"You're a brave princess, I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let him talk to you like that." Bellamy explained.

Clarke nodded, satisfied with his answer and they continued walking in silence.

"Hey, princess," Bellamy said softly. Clarke noted that the nickname held none of the venom that Murphy had said it with. It was the end of their shift and they had just gotten to the staff parking lot.

"Yeah?" Clarke said a bit absently; she was mulling over what Julia had said hours earlier, along with her conversation with Bellamy after. She realized it was fully ridiculous to listen to a six-year-old, but still…there was something about the way Bellamy had treated the little girl that made Clarke look at him a little differently than before.

"You were wrong before. You _are_ my princess." He gave her a half-smile before turning and heading off in the direction of his car. Clarke smiled at his retreating figure. She could think of worse things to be.

_**The End**_

**A/N**

I wrote this for Cloverjean for her Bellarke Secret Admirer gift and decided to post it here too. I figured we all needed a little fluff after last night's episode. Hope you liked it! All reviews are appreciated. If you want, you can find me on tumbr at braveclarkegriffin!


End file.
